Attack Of The Camarilla
by FallenAngelle
Summary: When evil descends upon the universe, a new fighting force is formed to combat against it. They are The Shadow Rangers!


Planet Ninja Shadow Rangers  
  
By Hollie Daniels  
  
Disclaimer: We do not, no matter how much we wish we did own the rangers. We do however; own Mikara, Arwen, Chris, and The Camarilla, so if you gotta problem with them, shoot us! (Wink, wink!) NOTE: this story is set in an alternate realm. Nothing in the real ranger world has happened in this dimension.  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
Standing on the cliff top overlooking the Summoning Grounds, she watched as, one by one, they arrived. "Dulcea, The time has come," a being from the shadows addressed her. "Zordon, are these really the chosen ones?" "Yes they are, Dulcea, and I trust you to guide them throughout all future battles to come." With that, Zordon dematerialised and she was left alone. Dulcea sighed then began to make her way down the cliff face towards the summoning grounds.  
  
As the last of the teleportation energy that had brought her young charges to Phaedos faded away, Dulcea stepped forward. "Welcome to the planet Phaedos. My name is Dulcea." A tall girl with short red hair containing pink highlights stepped forward, wearing a low cut pink sleeveless shirt and belt-like pink miniskirt stepped forward. "Hey there. I have a few questions; One... What're we doing here, Two... How exactly did we get here, and Three... Who are all these majorly hunky guys? A girl could die of heat exposure in here!!" "Smooth, Arwen. Real smooth," the only other girl in the group responded. This one, in contrast to the girl named Arwen, had long, light blond hair that appeared to be only a couple of shades above white and purplish-red streaks. She wore a black, biker type leather outfit with a tight fitting gold top. Dulcea stepped forward. "All of your questions will be answered shortly. But first, let's get the introductions underway, shall we?"  
  
A man with chin length wavy black hair wearing a short sleeved red t-shirt and denim shorts stepped forward. "Hey, I'm Adam." Arwen stepped up to him. "Hey there. I'm Arwen. Arwen Filan." She smiled suggestively and winked at him. "Ugh." The other girl rolled her eyes and leaned against a stone pillar with her arms folded across her chest. The coloured boy in grey chuckled. As everyone turned to look at him, he offered them a friendly smile. "Yo, I'm Zack." A military-like boy in purple gave them a small nod. "Wesley Collins." The shortest of the guys, a boy in yellow with streaked hair that vaguely resembled the back of a skunk, stepped up. "I'm Andros. Prince of KO35." "Hey, what's up, I'm Rocky. Rocky DeSantos," a guy dressed in blue with dark, short-cropped hair announced with a small wave-like gesture. The Final male inhabitant of the area, a relatively tall boy with short cropped platinum blond hair, stepped forward. "My name is Zhane," he offered, a charming smile on his face. Everyone turned to the unknown girl expectantly. "What?" the biker girl responded. "You got a staring problem? And Arwen, stop staring at the guy in red's ass." Everybody turned to look at Arwen, who gave him or her best 'Little Miss Innocent' look. They then turned back to the biker girl. "So, you got a name, or are you just here to decorate the wall?" Andros asked. The girl strode over to him and grabbed him by the collar, lifting him slightly off of his feet as she did so. "Listen to me, Skunk-Boy. I aint gonna stand for none of your Punk-Ass comments. You got something ta say to me, ya better think long an' hard before sayin' it, 'cos next time I might not decide ta let ya off so easy. Ya get me?" As he nodded, she threw him down to the ground. "And the name's Mikara. Don' you ferget it!". "I don't think that'll happen in a hurry," Wes muttered in a low voice so that the only people who heard him were those in the close vicinity. Meanwhile, oblivious to the goings on around them, Adam and Arwen were having their own little conversation... "So, Arwen. Where've you been all my life?" "Waiting for you, now pucker up, lover-boy!" With that, she planted a passionate kiss on his lips, which he returned. "Excuse me while I throw up," Mikara responded from where she was standing, causing everybody to turn their way. Rocky raised his eyebrow at his friend. "Okay, I think we're beginning to get a little sidetracked here. Now, the reason you were all summoned here tonight is because you were all chosen at birth to defend your planets. The evil forces of the Camarilla, the Vampire Nation, are gathering together to take over the universe. The High Council of the planet Eltare have developed eight special powers using the power of the legendary Morphing Grid. They have scoured the universe looking for those eight people worthy of wielding such powers, and in the eight of you standing here before me, they believe they have found what they seek. "Now, you all have bestowed upon you unique powers that you have all had since birth. For instance, you are all telepathically linked. Now four of you; Andros, Zhane, Arwen and Mikara; are telekinetic. Also, you, Arwen, have the ability to contact the dead. You, Zack, have the ability to instantly tame and manipulate any animal. Mikara has the attribute of healing along with magickal powers, Rocky has premonitions of future events, Adam has the abilities of super speed and super flight, Zhane can project concussive blasts of plasmatic energy from his hands, Andros can control the weather, and Wesley can manipulate the time/space continuance. "These powers, in conjunction with those which shall be bestowed upon you, will aid you in your quest to make the universe a safer place out of the reach of the Camarilla. But, to receive these powers, you must first fulfil a quest to find the Swords of Revealing Light. These swords will tell us if each of you truly is worthy of harnessing the power. "The path that lies ahead of you is a dangerous one, but I am confident that you will succeed in your quest. I have faith in all of you. Good look, Rangers." "Yeah, finally, some action! All dis Talky-talk is givin' me a headache!" Mikara replied. "When do we start?" Arwen asked, enthusiastically. Dulcea led them to the edge of the summoning grounds, to an outcrop of rock overlooking what appeared to be a ruined city. "Your path lies ahead, through the abandoned ruins. From there, you must make your own way forward," She told them. "Great! Let's rock!!" Mikara responded as she started out towards the ruins.  
  
More To Come  
  
A/N: Sorry, everybody, haven't got much time for this right now, cos my server keeps going down. I'll try to finish it as soon as I can, please be patient. Whadda you think so far? PLEASE R & R!! Love Hollie 


End file.
